


Please be mine, Captain!

by bunnybaekkie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Cinnamon Roll Steve Rogers, Fluff, M/M, Nick Fury and Maria Hill are so done with the Avengers being in love like idiots, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Possessive Behavior, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers is confused, Sweet Steve Rogers, Vision and Wanda enjoying the whole 'Steve is mine!' drama, steve is super confused on why everyone is touching him frequently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybaekkie/pseuds/bunnybaekkie
Summary: Captain America a.k.a Steve Rogers is the symbol of honesty, hero, kind, sensible and compassion especially to the people. But to the Avengers, he is the cute little puppy everyone falls in love and protects. He is so innocent and humble that never notices what anyone feels for him. These both melts and frustrates everyone.Basically the Avengers being in love with the oblivious Steve Rogers.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Steve Rogers, Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Everyone, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 161
Kudos: 447





	1. Meet the Steve cutie Rogers, the sexy Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF AND FLUFF AND POSSIBLE SMUT!

**DO CHECK OUT MY POSTER FOR THIS STORY!**

**[https://www.canva.com/design/DAD5WFodXmA/view?utm_content=DAD5WFodXmA&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=link&utm_source=publishsharelink](https://www.canva.com/design/DAD5WFodXmA/view?utm_content=DAD5WFodXmA&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=link&utm_source=publishsharelink) **

Steve Rogers is a sweetheart and everyone knows that especially the Avengers. He may be strict when it comes to his duty but that's just him being responsible as Captain America. Smart, strong, patriotic, kind and selfless that he just self-sacrifice too much for his own good for the people he loves. (which he was always being reprimanded by the Avengers and SHIELD).

Which makes these the reasons why everyone falls for him. But that's the thing, what the whole world doesn't know is that he can be too dense for his own good. He is too oblivious and dense to everyone being in love with him! He is just too selfless and humble that he never considers himself as a catch?! (which frustrates Tony and Bucky, "I mean have you seen Steve Rogers? Especially in those tight tops?! He is a walking Adonis!" As quoted by Tony Stark. "Shut the hell up and stop looking at him! He is my walking Adonis!" Bucky fought back. "As long as nobody has stake a claim on him, he belongs to no one." Thor said. "Stake a claim? What do you think this is? Animal mating? Is that an Asgardian thing?" Sam looked at the God of Thunder as if he grew another pair of head).

Not only that, with his lack of love experience in the love department (pretty much zero, at most was a crush on Peggy Carter which makes her Bucky's nemesis and rival and Bucky being jealous everytime), he really does not know anything about love...which makes the Avengers cooed and mad at the same time.

Why?

Cause it's because of that he is too dense to notice everyone's feeling for him!

And so it has been decided at the SHIELD meeting room (without Steve cause obviously they're not dumb to actually invite sweet Steve. So they asked Wanda and Vision to bring him out to the animal shelter to distract him. Because let's be real, those puppies will keep him distracted)

**The Avengers declared this as an Avengers threat level.**

"How the fuck is this an Avengers threat level Stark?!" Nick Fury shouted, with Maria Hill sighing for the hundredth time at the Avengers' stupidity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an introduction to the world of Steve-centric


	2. Just a normal day with the Avengers & innocent Steve, of vibrators and a new fluffy member

Steve walks in the kitchen in the Avengers Tower where the super spy Natasha Romanoff was drinking tea while reading a magazine. Without looking up, she noticed Steve.

"Mornin' handsome."

Steve blushed hard that even without looking, Natasha knows he is. She smirked at that. "Hey Nat." He answered and took a deep breath. "Uhm Nat, c-can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Nat cooly smiles as she continues to sip her tea.

"What's a vibrator?"

With that, Natasha's eyes bolted open as she accidentally spitted her tea on the magazine.

"Like how..I mean what does a vibrator actually do?" Steve blinked innocently and curiously.

Natasha had to hold her chest from coughing too hard.

Steve went to her and soothes her back. "Are you okay?" Steve has never seen the spy so flustered like this. Or basically any much of a reaction.

She cleared her throat. "Yeah, don't worry uhm..Steve what suddenly brought this up?" She said as she gently touches his arm.

"I-Is it a bad thing? Cause I only overheard Stark speaking to JARVIS while I was walking by his room about which vibrator suits me..or something like that." Steve was very much confused. Was it some type of clothing?

Natasha gritted her teeth. Of course it had to be Stark with his stupid mouth and indecent thoughts about (her) innocent baby Steve.

Steve shrugged. "So yeah, I was just wondering what a vibrator is. I'm guessing he is just planning to give me a present on my birthday."

Oh. Stark better the hell not.

...

That evening while Steve went to a some sort of dog-lover festival with Wanda and Vision (well more like they were assigned/threatened by the scary Miss Romanoff to bring him there cause she knows he will be happy and excited about it and would also keep him from coming back soon to the tower-soon to be crime scene <Nat does not want to scare Steve with her bad rep>), she was choking the life out of a certain idiotic billionaire.

"What the.." Happy looked confused.

"Oh my God, Natasha what are you doing? You're going to kill him!" Pepper shrieked.

"Dead or not I will still haunt him down."

Clint blinked at the scene. "Am I missing something?"

"W-Wait-Urghh! Can't breathe..." Tony was gasping for air desperately.

From afar Rhodey sighed. Natasha told him about what Steve told her. He won't lie, Tony kind of deserve it but he does feel bad. "Relax Romanoff, let the money maker breathe."

Natasha growled but reluctantly let go of his neck.

Tony dramatically gasped. "I'm alive!" Which made Nat rolled her eyes.

"May I know what predicament our fellow friend here is in that made Miss Romanoff react like this?" The God of Thunder too was very much bewildered.

"I'm just here to teach this so called billionaire genius a lesson."

Rhodey laughed a little. "Nat, you should have just asked Barnes to do that. he'll make it bloody."

"You guys really hate me that much?" Tony dramatically looked offended.

Barnes sighed. "Okay you guys gotta fill in the gaps here. I'm confused."

Natasha cleared her throat. "Well, this has got to do with dear Steve Rogers."

Bucky narrowed his. The rest felt a dark aura around him. "What happen to Steve Nat?" He growled.

Natasha whistled. "It started off with me drinking my afternoon tea until Steve Rogers asked me what a vibrator is." 

Everybody's jaw dropped in shock (except for Rhodey since he knew beforehand). Not only Steve asked such a sexual subject, (cause the Avengers think that Steve Rogers is a cutie pie that only spouts rainbows and unicorn and should be kept that way-He is the symbol of purity and America's Golden Boy) but not knowing what a vibrator is?! They don't know whether they should coo or face palm at that. The don't even know if they should teach him about this stuff or keep him away from any indecencies to protect his purity.

"He doesn't know what a vibrator is?" Pepper just looked at Nat in shock.

"Believe it or not yeah."

Bucky was in his own dilemma. "I know him since we were babies. But I swear I never knew he did not knew. I mean I thought he just...knew..." He whispered to himself as if he was having his own fight with his mind, though everyone still heard him.

Clint sighed. "May God protect Steve Rogers' purity."

"Amen." Bruce added.

"Wait, what does it have to do with Tony?" Happy asked.

"Cause he is the cause of it. America's Golden Boy told me that he heard this goatee beard man talking with JARVIS on which vibrator suits with Steve which made the latter curious and asked me."

Tony's eyes were wide as saucers. Shit! Steve should not have heard that. At all. It was supposed to be for his own wild fantasies of Steve Rogers. "H-He heard that?"

"The worst part is that he thought you're planning to find a birthday gift for him."

Now this angered everyone. People who have vulgar thoughts about Steve Rogers should die. Though deep down they thought about Steve like that too but will never admit it.

"Fucking hell I will kill you Stark." Bucky growled. His Winter Soldier side activated. "And if you still end up alive. I will kill you again."

"Fucking die Stark." Clint said.

"I should drop you from this very floor." Sam glared.

"I will take all your machines and Iron Man suits to recycle them." Bruce said.

"I will knock you with my hammer."

"Okay, calm your horses! You treat me like I'm the only criminal while I fucking hell know that each one of you has thought about Steve that way!" Tony stood up, mad.

Wanda and Vision suddenly entered the room without any noise which surprised everyone. "Are you done Nat?"

Natasha shrugged. "Kind of."

"Well, Steve is coming in 5 seconds with an announcement." And 5 seconds later Steve entered the room, all bright and smiley like sunshine-even if it's almost dusk outside (But that's the power of Steve Rogers) with a...dog?

The dog is snuggled up in between Steve's arms and pecs, wagging his tail happily. (I mean who wouldn't if you're in between that)

Steve looked at everyone, smiling cutely. "Guys, I want you to meet Dodgers! I just adopted him." He then walked towards Tony, face a little sad compared to seconds ago.

"T-Tony, I know I should have asked your permission before I took him in since this is your tower." He said nervously. "But he was just so adorable and looked at me pleadingly. There was something about him. I hope you would let it stay here." Steve looked at Tony with those twinkling blue puppy dog eyes. Truthfully, Tony doesn't care what he wants as long as he is happy even when Tony himself is not an animal person.

"Y-yeah no prob!" Tony tried to be cool but fail.

Steve smiled and kissed Tony on the cheek.

Now the room was filled with burning jealousy. Tony blushed as his heart beats rapidly.

Steve gasped a little. "Tony your nose is bleeding!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't you be anymore cute Steve


	3. Steve the naive Rogers strikes again!

On one fine normal day at the Avengers Tower...well not so normal. In the meeting room, you see everyone was sitting a huge round table, quiet and tensed as they stared at one particular blonde who was sulking so cutely like an adorable child. They could not decide whether they should just coo at him or be strict. And yes this is Steve Rogers we are talking about. And boy he was in trouble. 

Steve looked down on his lap, biting his inner cheek. He was mad. Well, guilty at the same time but still mad since everyone was staring at him like a parent reprimanding a child for causing trouble.

"It's official Steve. You are not going anywhere without me or anyone accompanying you." Bucky stood up from his seat, crossing his arms.

"I'm not a child, Bucky! I don't need supervision!" Steve retorted. He might look pissed but his eyes were watery that it is breaking Bucky internally to see his baby like that. 'Just look at those eyes...He'll definitely look at me like that when I pound into him so hard-damn it Barnes keep it in for now!'. Bucky was having a battle with his brain of his sex fantasy with Steve.

"Cap we both know that this is not the only incident that makes us react like this right?" Tony, for the first time ever was serious about something. Well not the first time, he is only serious when it comes to his Steve.

"It just happen! I don't need any protection!"

"Steve, if it weren't for Pepper bumping into you at the park just now, you would have been stared in a porno!"

Steve's face was red as a tomato. He has never been so embarrassed in his entire life. "They said it was for their business."

Pepper sighed. "You didn't think it was weird that they asked you to follow them back to their place?"

"I-In my defense! They said it was a studio..." He was nervously playing with his fingers.

With that, Tony face palmed.

Natasha sighed. "Steve, didn't you ask them about their business?"

"They just said it was a clothing line. And they were new. So they needed help to promote it." Steve shrugged. 

"And you didn't think it was weird that they asked you to take your clothes off?" Pepper raised her brow. 

"What the hell?!" Bucky growled. How dare they asked such thing from his Steve!?

"Pepper you did not mentioned that!" Tony looked at her.

Pepper rolled her eyes at Tony and turned back seriously at Steve. "Steve I'm not angry but I'm just really worried. It's a good thing I ran into you and quickly did a background check on them. They did have a strange aura."

"Shall I use my hammer?"

"Want me to hulk out? I am feeling angry right now. The only reason I'm not hulking out is because I don't want to hurt all of you."

Steve abruptly stood up from his seat. "Look, I don't know why all of you are making a big deal of this. I can handle it on my own! I'm not some fragile glass!" He lifted Dodgers who had been sitting on the floor up. "Come on buddy." He said softly as he grabbed him tightly and stormed out the room.

"Damn it." Bucky hissed.

"Well we fucked up." Tony sighed.

"You know, if you would have just let me and Natasha do it, this would not have happen. Why do you think I'm good with the media?"

"Exactly." Natasha agreed.

"He needs to hear from us too-"

This time Rhodey stepped in. "Guys, he probably felt like he was being attacked."

"Keep in mind that he is not used to this." Natasha said. 

The men of Avengers sighed. They really did fucked up.

...

Wanda knocked on the door and opened it slightly. Poking her head in as she cleared her throat. She saw Steve stroking Dodgers with such a sad expression. "Steve can I come in?" 

Steve looked at her for awhile and nodded.

Wanda pushes the door with her foot as she was bringing a tray of cupcakes. "I made your favourite cupcakes. Chocolate peanut butter." She winked.

Steve's face lights up. "Wanda you didn't have to..."

"Well, I want to." She said smiling as she placed the tray on a table. "Let's eat together."

Steve placed Dodgers aside while giving him a scratch on its neck.

Wanda took two cupcakes and gives one to Steve. "Here ya go."

"Thank you Wanda." He took it and looked at it like a child who got cookies which Wanda mentally cooed enthusiastically. How can she not fangirl at this? She is one of the lucky few who got to see him being adorable like this! 'Damn it Wanda get to the point!' She mentally cursed herself.

While Steve was munching happily on his bite as Wanda cleared her throat.

"So...do you wanna talk about it? You know about..just now." 

Steve started to look gloomy again. "Did they send you on me?" 

"Nah. I just came on my own" She shrugged. "They shouldn't have overreacted."

"Yea I know-um right!" He agreed while still munching on the cupcake.

"But I can't blame them for acting like that."

Steve looked at her disapprovingly.

"Steve they're just really worried and want to protect you. They might be these annoying big brothers..but they just want you safe. And so do I. We're family. It was only me and my twin, Pietro before until you took us in. You made us feel that we are not alone anymore and that there are people we could rely on who care about us. You're like mine and Pietro's big brother. We may be brought together by our jobs during crisis, but we stay together because we care like a family. We only got each other if you think about it."

Steve's eyes watered. Maybe he was overreacting just now? He should have just own his mistakes bravely and accepted what they have to say. She was right. They're all he got. Tears were starting to fall. "W-Wanda..was I in the wrong? Are they mad at me?"

Wanda's eyes widen, realizing this was not part of the plan. "Steve, no! That was not I was trying to say-"

The door bursted open with the guys of the Avengers coming in.

"Wanda, you had one job! You're supposed to make Steve forgave us! Not make him cry!" Tony looked at Wanda pissed. But then he realized what they've all done and looked at a very much pissed Steve, glaring at them.

"Oh, shit..we're dead." Bucky whispered. Though he could not deny...Steve is super hot like that.

"I never knew he can be scarier than when he is in Captain America mood." Clint whispered at Bruce.

"You can say that again."

"I never knew-"

"I did not mean literally.." Bruce sighed.

Wanda could only hide her face in that situation.

Outside the room stood Natasha and Rhodey who peeked, not wanting to show themselves. "Idiots." They muttered while eating ice-cream.


	4. The sort of villainous rival?

"Nat just switch with me and each one of us! It's not like the Pirate guy gives a crap, as long as we're saving the world's ass. Which he and the world should be super thankful for." Tony rolled his eyes at the last sentence but kept on begging the spy.

Natasha sighed and crosses her arm. "Actually right now, he does care. Not only Fury will be pissed for breaking the protocol on the assignments but a certain cute blonde will be upset with me." She gives them a look.

Bucky growled. "But you are with him for every mission now! It's not fucking fair!"

"Well, who's fault could that be?" Natasha retorted.

"We tried to apologize but he keeps ignoring." Bruce said softly.

Natasha smiled a little at Bruce. "Well lucky for you Bruce, he's not mad at you as much as the rest."

Bruce smiled at that which caused everyone to glare at him.

"Damn it Nat just switch with us!"

"Look, I can't. Fury told me that Steve personally asked for this."

"I will not deny that it does break my heart to hear that." Thor spoke solemnly.

"Guys, give him some time."

"What if I told you that I will give you a 100 USD gift card to Sephora?" Sam raised his brow at her.

Natasha scoffed. "Are you guys trying to bribe me? I don't stoop that low assholes." She said seriously.

Sam throw his hands in the air. "Well, I tried."

Bucky smirked when he thought about something. "Hmm since bribery ain't your style..Perhaps blackmailing should do.."

She stared at them confidently. "I'm not a pussy. Plus, none of you guys have anything on me."

"You think we did not see you checking him out when he works out?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Or his ass when he bents to take any fallen things." Bruce looked at her deadpanned.

"Undressing him when he is in the Captain America suit." Thor played with his hammer, twirling them.

"Or touching his pecs when he is asleep?" Clint gave her a look.

Tony turned to Clint and then at Natasha. "You touched his pecs?!"

Well, of course she is not the only one guilty of doing them..they've been doing some of it too but they need something on Natasha to blackmail her.

Natasha blushed so hard. She could not believe this! How could they found out? She was a top spy and assassin damn it! How could she be so careless at things like this? Well the answer is simple: Steve the Beautiful Golden Boy Rogers.

"H-How does it feel though?" Tony asked quietly.

Natasha closed her eyes. "Really, really good actually."

...

"Where's Nat?" He said coldly, crossing his arm.

"She's out." Bucky shrugged.

"What? How can she be out? We're supposed to be on a mission together." Steve looked at him.

"Actually, only you and I have a mission together." Bucky slowly skipped to his side, whistling.

Steve narrowed his eyes. "Bucky, what did you do?"

Bucky blinked innocently. "What? Nothing." 

Steve knows him so well to know that it was a lie. "Bucky." He said it with so much authority that Bucky thinks its so hot.

"Look, I just found out that we both have a mission together. Plus, we haven't spend a lot of time together." He said quietly.

Steve sighed tiredly. "Bucky, I'm not kidding. Where's Nat? We have to complete our mission."

"Why do you want Nat?! I'm basically your best partner! We've always been..The dynamic duo from Brooklyn remember?" He said pitifully, looking at him with said puppy eyes.

Steve melts at the adorable face of his friend. "I-I didn't mean it that way Buck.." He grabbed his hand, thumb slowly rubbing Bucky's palm. 

Bucky mentally squealed. 'Oh hell yeah! I knew he could not resist my puppy dog face. Take that Dodgers!' "I just want the two of us to be like that again. Where I have your back and you have mine."

Steve smiled. "Of course."

Bucky smirked and leaned into Steve. "So, how about after the mission we go out to eat at-" The Avengers tower was suddenly blasted with loud noises, indicating an emergency. Bucky glared at the ceiling.

"Oh My God Bucky let's go!" Steve bolted out the door like lightning.

Bucky sighed and quickly ran after him. Bucky will literally kill whoever this enemy is.

...

Oh Bucky is killing this motherf***** alright. Not only he is a threat to the world but he is a threat to his love life. 

In the middle of the beautiful Central Park, many people were staring at the man in green with the Avengers circling him.

Thor growled. "Loki."

"Now, now brother that is not how you welcome your dear brother now is it?" He smiled playfully. 

"What are you doing on Earth Loki?" Thor walked up to him.

"Do not worry dear brother, I wish no harm. I come in peace. Believe it or not I only have business with one of your fellow comrades."

"What the hell do you want?" Nick Fury looked at him pissed.

Loki laughed a little. His eyes were scanning around until he laid his eyes on his target. A very beautiful target. He smirked. The person under that stare started to be a bit comfortable. "Let's just say that I would love to court your beautiful comrade." Loki looked at Thor almost evilly.

Thor looked at him weirdly. "What?"

Fury looked at Loki confused. "Huh?"

"The heck is up with you Green Man?" Tony looked at the Loki with the what-the-fuck-face?.

Natasha stepped up. "Okay, what the hell are you talking about?"

Loki turned on his heel and slowly walked towards a particular person. "Well, I'm talking about your sweet Captain right here."

Now everybody is on high alert. Their protective instinct heightened to 1000%. Tony quickly turned himself into Iron Man, ready to blast. Natasha quickly throws out her gun, Bruce ready to Hulk out, Sam readying his gear, Thor spinning his hammer and Clint holding out his arrow to shoot.

"Me?" Steve looked at Loki confused.

Barnes growled. He is now in Winter Soldier mode. "The fuck do you want with him?!"

Loki whistled as he looked at everyone. "Well, well you have lots of bodyguard don't you Captain America."

Steve was just purely blur at this point. "Huh?"

Loki chuckled at his cuteness. He stands in front of Steve and smiles charmingly. "I would love to court you Captain Steve Rogers."

"W-What are you talking about?" Steve stammered as he felt nervous.

"Oh, that was wrong of me. I forgot that I'm not in Asgard now. What does your kind calls it..ah! Dates!" He kneeled down which made the onlookers gasped and whispered harshly. "Captain Steve Rogers, would you do the honors of making me the happiest man alive by going on a date with me? Promise I'll make it worthwhile." He even ended with a wink.

Steve blinked in confusion. "W-What?!"

Everyone could only see red at that point.

"Oh fucking hell not another one." Fury groaned.


	5. The courting of the God of Mischief

"Fuck the hell no! He is going nowhere near Steve!" Bucky growled and looked angrily at everyone.

"Bucky.." Steve started softly.

"Thor just send him back to Asgard!" Tony said angrily as well. "Preferably in prison...do you call it prison there?" Tony looked questioningly. 

"Look, my brother did nothing wrong...so far..and I hope he will stay that way."

"I mean I can Hulk out...if you guys want. I did the first time. He was quite beat." Bruce said calmly even though deep down he was pissed.

"Just send him back before he does anything on Earth again." Sam said.

"Why? Cause he'll steal Steve?" Pepper whispered besides him. Sam glared.

"Why does he want Steve?" Wanda asked. 

"We need to know his motive." 

"Could not agree more."

"I'll talk to him." Steve said which shuts the whole team up.

"NO!" Everyone said in unison.

"No, no and no!" Bucky said as he attached himself to Steve's side.

"Seriously, Bucky. What is the problem? I'm just gonna ask him since it seems like he wanted-"

"Yes, it's because he's after you that I'm not letting him anywhere near you!" Bucky said lowly.

"It's because he's after me...or sort of..that I need to know why!" Steve huffed in anger.

"Look, Maria and I will handle this. You guys head back to the tower." Nick Fury trying to diffuse the sort of love quarrel.

Tony nodded. "Gladly. Give us an update on his plan."

Bucky grabbed Steve's wrist a little too roughly to which Steve yanked it away. "Bucky! What is wrong with you?!"

"We're going back." He growled.

"No! I need to know what Loki is-"

"You heard Fury, he'll handle it." Bucky said.

"What is up with you lately?!" Steve looked at him confused.

Tony puts his hand on his shoulder. "Cap, we just want you safe. We-" Tony started.

"And you too! I don't know why are you treating me like I'm some sort of glass." He gestures his hand in the air in frustration.

"We're trying to protect you Cap." Tony said firmly.

"For the hundredth time. I don't need protection. I can handle on my own. Look, I don't know what Loki meant just now. True or not, I need to know what his plan is."

Maria awkwardly cleared her throat. "It's alright Cap. SHIELD got it covered. Our agents are currently interrogating him." Maria looked at Steve, feeling a little bit guilty when she saw how disappointed he look.

"Fine." He said softly.

"Come on, let's go back." Natasha said softly as she gently grabs his hand.

Steve gently pulls away. "You guys go. I'll walk. Have somewhere to stop by anyway." Every one felt a pang in their chest at how hurt their Captain sounded.

"Cap, since we have time let's all go to that shawarma place last time!" Tony said hopefully to cheer the captain up.

"You guys go ahead. I'll head home." He said as he walks towards the door.

Bucky ran to him. "Steve!"

Steve ignored him and slams the door in his face.

"Fuck." Bucky groaned as he hit his head a few times on the door. 

"Trouble in Paradise?" Fury mockingly looks at them to which they all glared.

"I recommend that one of you..or..all of you...or basically who ever of you to confess your feelings for Steve. Putting emotions during your job can be very dangerous. Plus, the sexual tension all of you have for him is unreal that it is a hindrance to your focus on missions."

"Seriously, Fury. Where in the world did you find her?" Clint looked at Maria for her bluntness.

"Who cares she's perfect for the job." He shrugged.

...

After walking out of SHIELD, Steve stopped by his favourite cafe to take away his favourite hot chocolate. The Avengers called him so many time but he would not answer. Even though Tony wanted to just track his phone to see his location, but Natasha and Bruce stopped him, figured the captain needed space. Bucky just felt awful. He really wanted to kill Loki at this point but Thor assured him that he will teach his brother a lesson.

Steve was walking at Central Park in a normal outfit so that people would not notice him while happily smiling at kids playing around with puppies. Gosh, he missed Dodgers. He should go back now.

Suddenly a green portal magically opens in front of him, making him step back.

A leg slowly comes out first and behold.. Loki pops out, standing in front of him. "Hello again, Captain Rogers. I believe we have an unfinished business." He smiles dashingly as he puts his hand behind his back.

"L-Loki?! How.. Aren't you supposed to be at SHIELD?!" He looked a little confused. Well, scratch that. Very confused.

Loki pulls out a small wand. "With a little magic." He hit the wand on the palm of his hand and and his green God outfit vanishes and transformed into normal human clothes. Short hair slicked back and was in a suit like those people in the corporate field. Steve could not even deny how good he looks as if he appears one of those big shots in Manhattan. 

"Do I astonish you captain?" He smirked cheekily.

Steve blinked. "Uhm well...yeah?" He may seen a lot through the years, magic, technology and now apparently a world of Gods exist?!? Goodness it was still a lot to process.

"How do I look? Do I look like one of your people, Captain Rogers?" 

Steve nodded. "Yes, actually."

"Do I look attractive like this?" He smiles oh-so-dashingly which makes Steve's heart flutter.

"Uhmm...I guess you look fine." Steve unconsciously blushed. Why is he asking him something like that?! 

"That is not what I expected but I'll take it." He shrugged.

"Uhmm..." Steve does not know what to do in this situation. Normally he would be ready to protect and defend like how he did when Loki came the first time..but now..he just seemed harmless with no bad intention. "Can I ask you a question, Loki?"

"Yes you may." He slowly walked towards him.

"What are you here for?"

"For you."

"I honestly find it hard to believe." He said seriously.

Loki laughed a little. "Yeah, I thought you might say that. I know I'm the bad guy at first glance but I really mean no harm this time. Ever."

"My mother always taught me not to judge a book by its cover. I can't help but think you might have a motive behind that proposal of yours but I also believe that you might have no intention of harming Earth."

"Do believe in the latter sweetheart." 

"So, please just tell me the truth. I'm not having the greatest day. Why are you here?" He sighs.

Loki smiles softly before he took Steve's hand to give a gentle peck and holds it. "You." He looks deep into his eyes.

Steve blushes so hard he might think that he is red as a tomato. He blinks in confusion. "Why?"

"Let's just say that you gave me hope, just like how you gave America hope."

"I really don't know how to react to that." 

"Maybe you can kiss me?" Raising his brow playfully.

Steve blushed yet again. What is wrong with his cheeks?! Can't they chill for a second?

"You're adorable when you blush."

"Do you think it's adorable when I punch you?" Steve slowly retracts his hand. 

"I think it's pretty sexy."

"You're strange."

"Good. At least I stand out in your eyes." He smiles devilishly.

"How are you so...good at this?" 

"You mean, flirting?" He smirks.

Steve blushed as he looked away.

"Now are you ready?"

Steve looks at him weirdly. "For what?"

"For me to sweep you off your feet."

"Wait, what?"

"I heard you like to watch the theater?"

He blinks. "I-I do. How do-"

"Then Times Square it is." He waved the wand coolly and a portal opens.

"W-Wait!" Before he could say anything Loki grabbed his waist and pulls him in the portal.

...

Needless to say it made Steve's day. They were walking along the Broadway Theater District and as much Loki wanted to bring Steve into the theater, Steve politely decline so that he would not worry his team. Cause a certain Natasha Romanoff can be a mother hen when it comes to Steve. Loki sighs in defeat but instead twirled him around a little along the busy intersection to which Steve blushed like a mad men and again politely stopped him to save both their reputation just in case they caught the eyes of fans.

Steve appreciated that Loki respected his wishes which makes him see Loki in a different light. He also realizes that Loki's hobby is making Steve blushed like a high school girl. _'Just why God of Mischief?'_

After spoiling Steve with a banana pie and vanilla ice-cream, chocolates and flowers, it was already night. Loki teleport them back straight to Steve's room in the Avengers tower.

Steve was awkwardly holding the flowers and chocolates, shuffling his feet. "Uhmm...thank you Loki. For today."

Loki smiles sweetly. "It was my biggest pleasure. It was a pretty good first date I should say." He winked.

"It was really a date?" It was hard to process to suddenly call it a date. He is a villain. Or at least was.

"Well, I still consider it a date. Thank you for giving me a chance." Loki leaned in to give a peck on the cheek. 

Steve immediately placed his hand on the said that was kissed by the God of Mischief. Goodness Loki is surprising him every second.

"I'll see you soon for a second date." He winked.

"Huh? Second?-" Before he could finished, Loki entered his portal with a flying kiss.

"What just happened?" He mumbled. Few seconds later, Bucky bursted through the door. 

"Steve?! When did you get back? We were waiting at the living the area. How did you get pass without us noticing?"

"Bucky-"

"Cap!"

"Rogers!" Tony and Nat came in.

"Where have you been?" Tony said worriedly.

"We know you needed space. But we kept calling cause Loki got out of SHIELD. We wanted to call you to make sure you're okay." Oh. Right. Loki. Thank God he took out the tracking device from his phone. He knew Tony would track him. 

"Oh? He escaped?" Pretending to act surprised.

"I know it's invasion of privacy but I tried to track you but it did not work." See? Tony would track him. "We were worried that Loki might've gotten to you." Well, Loki did got him?

"Oh, well no need to worry. I'm fine..as you can tell." Steve smiled awkwardly.

The three of them looked at the flowers and chocolates in his hands. 

"Well, you do look fine. What's with the flowers and chocolates?" Nat crossed her arms.

"Where did you go Steve?" This time Bucky voiced out darkly. It was his serious tone. Steve gulped. Bucky is intimidating when he is.

Tony was just intently staring at him.

Steve sighs. "I was just..wandering around alright. Stopping by cafes to eat. Got myself a chocolate."

"The flowers?" Tony asked.

"I walked by a florist who was such a big fan of the Avengers that she gave me a flower as a gift." Steve is dying inside. He did not like lying one bit, but he knew they would freak out if they knew the truth. And he is just too exhausted to deal with it today, all he wants is just sleep. He would tell them later when it is right. It's not lying if you're planning to tell the truth, right?

"Oh..I see." Nat laughed a little. Surprisingly, they bought it.

"About today..." Bucky started.

Steve sighs. "Bucky please..not now"

"I-I just wanted to say I'm really sorry. Like really, really sorry." He said guiltily. Now Steve felt bad to made Bucky feel that way.

"Me too! Please forgive me." Tony said, putting his best puppy dog eyes.

"The others wanted to apologize too but they fell asleep while waiting for you." Oh goodness they did? Now Steve felt really guilty. "On behalf of them and myself as well, I'm sorry too."

"Oh uhm t'thanks guys. Really appreciate it. I'm sorry too for you know...overreacting."

"No, you didn't." Bucky said guiltily. "We did."

Steve just smiles. "It's fine. You guys should sleep. Didn't have to wait up for me really."

"It's fine." Nat said.

"Night Steve." Tony and Nat both said as they head out. Before Tony closes the door, he took one last look at Steve, smiling before he heads out.

"You should sleep Buck-" A pair of wet lips was massaging again his own, causing Steve to gasps. Bucky savoured the taste and slowly let's go as he breathes heavily, licking his lips in satisfaction. God, Steve's lips were so sweet and red.

"B-Bucky?" Steve blinks, confused. 

Bucky rests his forehead against Steve's. "I'm gonna let you sleep. But we're gonna talk about this tomorrow, okay?"

"Bucky? What.." 

Bucky kissed his forehead and slowly heads out. Steve has no idea that the Winter Soldier is internally screaming in excitement and purring in satisfaction. _'Holy, I did it! And his lips..gosh..they were so soft and red..' He had always wanted to kiss him but never had the chance. He can finally confess! 'Just wanna bite it till it bruise..damn it... I'm hard.'_

While Barnes was celebrating in his mind...Steve was battling with his own. He looks around his room, perplexed.

What in the world just happened?!

**Just imagine that this is somehow what they look like when they met at the park.**


	6. Well...the secrets out

The warmth golden ray of the morning Sun hits Steve’s skin as it penetrates through the translucent curtains. He whined cutely as he covered his head with his blanket, tucking himself in the delicious warmth of the blanket like a burrito humming in satisfaction. But of course, the pleasure did not last long.

His blanket was pulled off of him and jolted in surprise at the sudden disturbance when Wanda’s face was the first thing he sees. She was by his bed with a serious yet confused expression, arms crossed. “You have a lot of explaining to do Captain Rogers.”

Steve slowly got up, blinking as his are eyes trying to open.. “W-What?” He said groggily as he looked around in confusion.

Wanda looked at Steve worriedly. “Steve, you’re lucky I came to you first.”

“Huh?”

“The rest would have already-“

The door slammed opened, as if it was crashed down and beholds a furious Bucky, huffing like a wild animal, storming at Steve.

Steve could barely comprehend the situation until he was pinned down at the bed. “B-Bucky?”

“Barnes!” Wanda yelled.

“How could you not tell me Steve?!” He looks angry but his voice sounded hurt.

“Bucky, I don’t understand. Tell you what?”

Natasha then storms in and ran towards the bed. “Get off him Barnes!” She pulls him and yanks him away from Steve. Tony storms in as he saw the scene and pushed Bucky which made the latter hissed. “Fuck, don’t touch him like that!” Tony shouts.

Thor, Bruce, Sam and Clint came in right after.

Steve quickly sat up against the headboard, covering his body with his blanket up to his chest from everyone. I mean he is wearing printed banana pajamas which everyone thinks he looks so adorable but of course that is not exactly the point right now.

“Okay, what is going on?” Steve looked at everyone, nervously.

Tony looked at him seriously, crossing his arm. “You tell me Steve.”

“I really wish I have a clue of what you’re trying to say Tony.” He sighed.

“What were you really doing yesterday after you head out from SHIELD Steve?” Natasha sounded calm even when she had a stoic expression plastered.

Steve gulped. “Told you. Just walking around to clear my head.”

“Where?” Nat asked.

“Manhattan.”

“With who?” This time Thor spoke up, hands behind his back.

“Uhm..no one.” Steve shrugged.

“That’s not what I saw on TV.” Bucky said darkly.

Steve looked at him surprised. “W-What?”

Tony switched on Steve’s TV and boy was he panicking inside.

**_“It seems to appear that the God of Mischief has landed on Earth once again where the Avengers have quickly contained him, but it seems like he only has business with Captain America.” A picture of Loki kneeling in front Steve, smiling._ **

Oh dear God…

**_“That afternoon, few on lookers caught the sight of the God of Mischief yet again with Captain Rogers, having quite the ‘friendly chat between the two before they were sucked into a portal.”_ **

**_A picture of Loki and Steve at Central Park, talking with Loki smiling dashingly and Steve possibly blushing in that photo._ **

Oh no….

**_“Later that night, the social media broke as Avengers fans were speculating whether the God of Mischief and Captain America are seeing each other. Few fans with sharp eyes caught the sight of both respectively walking around Times Square. But this is still has not been confirmed whether it is really them or just a lovely couple who coincidentally just looked like them. It is still a huge debate on the internet which causes uproar where some fans believe it was them and some claiming it could be a look alike or even photoshopped.”_ **

**_It was an unclear picture of Steve eating vanilla ice-cream with Loki smiling behind._ **

'Oh Gods and Goddesses of Heaven, not Asgard, so help me please..' Steve mentally prayed.

It was not exactly a recognizable picture at first glance as it was a little blurry, but the angle could still pass up as them, especially those who knew them personally would know it is them right off the bat.

Steve blinked and gulped.

Just. His. Luck.

He looked towards his team who were staring at him seriously. Especially Bucky who looked like he is ready to kill someone (mostly Loki in his head) and Steve really wish he would not.

In the midst of his panicking mind, Steve could only think about one thing.

“P-Pancakes?” He nervously said.


	7. Steve + Baking = Sexy housewife

Well thank the Heavens that he said pancakes because everyone seems to turn into puppies after that by giving sad puppy dog eyes at him, pleading. Steve in no way whatsoever claims that he is a good cook or a cook in general. But he can cook especially a few menus pretty well and of course the Avengers (his admirers) love his cooking (which much to Bucky’s displeasure hates the fact that the others eat his Steve’s food, as he wants Steve to only cook for him).

It was one time when Steve was making his famous apple pie for Bucky, the Avengers kind of crashed in (thanks to JARVIS who alerted Tony about Steve’s doing, which accidentally alerted others much to Tony’s displeasure). Bucky clicked his tongue at the sudden intrusion while Tony only gave him a middle finger. He is Iron Man for goodness sake; he’ll do what he wants. If it means stalking Steve’s daily routine then so be it!

Of course Steve being the sweetheart he is, be like ‘the more the merrier!’ and ‘Bucky don’t worry I’ll make more for you if you want.’ The moment the Avengers took a bite of the sinful apple pie, they knew Steve is the one. They just fell in love even more.

Anyway, back to today’s event.

Steve was putting his well-known blueberry pancake on Bruce’s plate and pouring maple syrup on top of it. Bruce looked at it like a kid and looked at Steve excitedly. Steve winked. “Eat up Doctor Banner.” Damn if only the Captain knew how sweet and sexy he looks to him. Gosh even the Hulk in him is feeling it.

“Steve, this is so good...” Sam said with his mouth full while Clint hummed in agreement, gobbling everything down.

Steve giggled. “Don’t choke on yourselves guys.”

Steve somehow met Tony’s gaze as he just looked at Steve with his head in his hand while his other hand was still feeding himself with Steve’s pancakes, smiling at Steve as if he was the only person in the world.

Steve wondered if Tony was alright.

What Steve does not know is that Tony was imagining Steve as a housewife (his wife just to be clear), baking in the kitchen while only wearing an apron and panties, licking melted chocolate of his fingers seductively.

(In Tony’s dirty mind)

_“You want to taste the filling Tony? I know you’ll like it.” Steve looked at him sweetly as he places his chocolate coated finger on Tony’s lips. Tony eagerly takes the whole finger in his mouth, twirling his tongue and sucking the chocolate off his finger. Steve had to bite his lip to hold a moan._

_Tony lets go and leaned into his ear. “I love it doll, but there’s also a filling, my favourite actually, that I would love to eat right now.” He growled hungrily as he licks Steve’s earlobes._

_“Oh, Tony..” Steve blushed so hard as he bit his lip._

(Outside of Tony’s dirty mind)

Steve saw how Tony’s loving(?) gaze on him immediately turned dark and predatory, which made Steve wonder what in the world he was thinking but has the feeling it is safer that he does not for his own good. Steve gulps and turns away from him.

“Steve, you’re making me fat.” Nat groaned as he takes a huge bite. It’s a really cute sight of the deadly spy really.

“Nat, I saw you ate two big bags of Famous Amos and you did not seem to weigh a pound.” Wanda said as she takes a big bite herself while texting Vision about his day at SHIELD for a mission with her brother Pietro.

Steve chuckled as he looked at Wanda. At this point he thinks that Wanda and Vision should really get married. He definitely wants a niece or a nephew in the tower.

“My dear shield love- uhm brother! This is a joyous meal that I shall celebrate!” Thor holds up the pancake in the air as if he was celebrating a victory or something (that was a close call). He smiles so wide as the rest rolls their eyes, continue gobbling down the pancakes.

Steve smiles warmly at Thor. “I’m glad you like it Thor.”

“This is a very interesting Earth dish!”

Bucky was silently eating while looking at Steve with an unreadable expression. You can tell he enjoys the pancakes due to the blueberry smear at the corner of his lips but his eyes were giving him _the ‘we-are-going-to-talk-later-look-but-because-you’re-pancakes-are-too-good-and-I-know-you’re-using-it-to-distract-us-to-avoid-the-talk’_ look.

Steve sighed and nodded. Well, he kind of hoped the pancakes were enough to make them forget what happen or at least let it slide.

“You have something here Buck.” Steve whispered so everybody was not aware (his maternal instinct is on), used his thumb to wipe the smear at the corner of his lips. Bucky suddenly captures his thumb with his mouth to give it a little suck.

Steve gasped and pulls away, looking confused.

Bucky smirked. “It tastes good as always Steve.” He winks.

Steve blushed so hard he could melt. He ignores the feeling and starts to eat his pancakes.

Soon, the chatting and munching quiet down and Steve knew they were done and were very much ready to have a serious talk with him.

Steve sighed and stood up to put his plate in the sink. He turned around to see all of them with an opposite look and vibe from minutes ago. Bucky got up and leaned against the kitchen counter crossing his arm.

Even Tony who was having a dirty imagination few seconds ago turned drop dead serious.

“That’s really good pancake Steve.” Wanda said, trying to ease the tension by cheering Steve up but she looked embarrassed when everybody gave her a look.

Steve nodded. “Thanks Wanda.”

“Wanda you should go wait in the living area. Vision and Pietro might be back soon from their mission.”

“But-“

“I’m not asking.” Nat looked at her seriously and Wanda knows to never cross the She-devil spy.

As much as he hates being treated like a child, she knew this is because she, Pietro and Vision were relatively new in the team. So, they were practically like babies really. “Uhm..okay.” Wanda stood up and gives Steve a _‘good-luck’_ look before she walks out of tensed atmosphere.

Steve sighed and gave Nat a look. “Was that really necessary Nat?” He motions at Wanda who just got out of the kitchen.

“Don’t try to change the subject Captain.” Nat gave him a sort of playful look. “She can be part of our adult talk when she’s ready.”

“She’s young but not exactly a kid Nat-“

“Steve..what happened yesterday?” She said softly.

Steve sighs. “Before you guys say anything…let me just share my part of the story. So, when I was walking around Central Park, a portal just showed up in front of me and Loki suddenly pops out. I was asking how he got out of SHIELD and all and somehow he pulled me into the portal.”

“Did he take you somewhere Captain?!” Thor asked worriedly, scared that his little brother might brought his captain to somewhere dangerous.

“No, don’t worry Thor..nothing dangerous.”

“What about at Time Square?” Tony asked, jealous obviously.

“Y-Yeah that was me and Loki.” He admitted.

“What did you guys do?” Suddenly Bruce voice out.

“Well, he just brought me along for a walk along the Broadway district since for some unknown reason he knows I love theater, he treated me a banana pie, ice-cream, chocolates and some flowers…” He said as softly as he could.

Well, the rest was definitely jealous alright. It definitely sounded like a date. It took them years to ask Steve out let alone for Steve notice them.

“So he kidnapped you so that he could go on a date with you?!” Bucky looked pissed.

“W-What?! No, I mean…” Steve really does not know how to explain this.

“He took you without asking your permission when he pulled you in the portal right?”

“Well, yeah but..”

“Then he took you against your will which is kidnapping!” Bucky exclaimed.

“Well, if you put it like that, it sounds like it.” Steve looked down, guiltily.

“Oh, Steve…” Nat sighed.

“Steve, this guy is probably hiding something by acting nice.” Sam said.

Clint nodded in agreement. “Not gonna lie, I think so too. And don’t take it the wrong way Thor.” Clint looked at Thor.

Thor stood up. “None taken my friend. I shall have a word with him right now...wherever he is.” Thor thinks hard on where Loki might be because Asgard would be too easy.

“Guys, it’s nothing really.”

“Steve, we were worried sick of your whereabouts especially when we heard Loki’s escape. We thought he might get to you and try to hurt you! Even worse kidnapped you!” Tony said as he looked at him, worriedly.

“I appreciate that you care Tony but I’m serious. He did nothing. If he did, I could have handled it.”

“No, Steve-“

“Bucky, I’m not doing this with you-“

“I’m going to hunt him.” Bucky growled. “Thor, let me go with you and kill that asshole!”

“I’ll like to go too actually.” Tony raised his hands.

Steve whined. “Tony..”

“Let me handle this, I am just as mad but I will talk to my brothe-“

Suddenly a portal opened and Loki pops out with a dozen of white roses in his hands in a normal suit similarly to what he was wearing yesterday. He was smiling oh-so-dashingly at Steve yet again which the latter blushes.

Hold on..why is he here?!

“L-Loki?!” Steve blinks, surprised.

“Morning Captain Rogers, shall we continue our second date?” He winked.

“W-What?!”

“Brother..” Thor growled.

Loki was surprised to hear that familiar voice and turns around to see his brother..scratch that…an angry brother and Avengers who looked like they’re going to murder him.

“Why hello brother and uhmm..Earth’s mightiest heroes.” He turned to Steve and smiled playfully.

"Guess I have chosen the wrong time Captain...”

Steve gave him an unamused look. “You think?”


	8. Behold! The entrance of Peggy Carter

Bruce went straight to him to Loki to and grabbed his neck. “Remember the last time we met?” He gritted his teeth.

Loki choked a little as he let out a breathy laughed. “Oh, how could I forget that big friend inside of you?“

Bruce growled.

“Bruce..calm down. It’s okay.” Steve patted Bruce’s shoulder gently.

“But Cap..” Bruce said breathily.

“I-It’s okay. Just let go.” Steve gently pulls away the doctor’s hand away. But the moment he lets go another hand replaced Bruce’s.

“Bucky!”

Loki choked harder as he tried to talk. He smugly smiled which made Bucky’s blood boil. “Well…if it isn’t the Winter Soldier…”

“Trust me, you don’t want me to tap into that.”

“Barnes. Release my brother.” Thor said with authority.

“Let me punch hi-“

“I will handle him.” Bucky huffed in annoyance as he lets go. He quickly plastered himself next to Steve, wrapping his arm around his waist tightly.

Steve sighs. “Bucky..”

Bucky ignores and continues to hold him tightly.

Thor dragged Loki while choking him towards the couch and pushed him to sit. He lets go of his neck and Loki gasped. “Well, that’s a very warm welcome from you brother.” He cleared his throat.

“What brings you here Loki? And what are your intentions with Captain Rogers?” He asked seriously.

Steve walked towards with Bucky on tow, plastering himself behind Steve. The rest followed so.

Loki shrugged. “Like I said, Brother. I’m here to court Captain Rogers. This will be our second date.”

“I-I don’t know Loki, I mean not that I don’t appreciate what you did yesterday. It was nice-“

“Captain, give me a chance. I know you-“

“No!” Bucky said, pointing his finger at Loki. Then he did the same to Steve. “No.” He then made a gesture of pointing at both. “This will never happen. And whatever you guys did yesterday, never happened. It was nothing.” His hands quickly made to Steve’s waist like it belonged there.

Steve rolled his eyes and sighs. “Bucky please. Would you relax?”

He clicked his tongue. “No.”

“Good Lord, JARVIS give a message to Fury that Loki is here.” Tony said as he looks up. He then glared at Loki to which the latter smirked. “Now, you leave Steve alone.”

“Unfortunately, I don’t think I could do that.” Loki smiles smugly.

“Loki, I think it’s better that we stop uhm…doing the you know, whatever that was. I do appreciate what you did yesterday.” He said softly.

Loki looked at him with sad puppy dog eyes. Those gentle orbs are really questioning Steve’s control of patting his head. He looked like a dog being reprimanded by its owner. And we all know how Steve Rogers feel about dogs. “Why?”

“I mean…you know….it’s just doesn’t seem ideal.” He gestures the room awkwardly.

Loki smiles dashingly yet again. “Well, Captain I can sure you that this is not a problem. I will make it ideal for you.”

“You better shut your mouth.” Tony almost snarled.

“Tony, language please.” Steve pleaded. Goodness why can’t everyone just have a democratic discussion?

Loki ignores Tony. “Steve, are you holding back because the rest of your friends do not approve of it?” He raised a brow at Steve, giving him a look.

“N-No , it’s just that-“

“Captain Rogers, you do know that the reason your fellow comrades do not approve-“

“Good Heavens! There’s nothing to approve of!” Thor butted in but Loki kept on going.

“Of us is that they like you. Having me is just adding to the competition.” The Avengers except for Steve panicked. A villain that can’t keep his mouth shut? Yup. They really need to kill him.

Steve blinked. “Of course, they like me. I like them too. We won’t be friends till now, if we weren’t.” He shrugged.

Most of them groaned at how naïve he can be in this situation. Natasha just mentally face palmed.

“I don’t get it. Why is it a competition?” Steve asked. Tony may or may not want to suffocate himself with his iron suit on how Steve can be so cute and innocent yet dense at the same time?!

Loki looked at the rest of the Avengers. “Is he always this dense?”

“Yes.” They all said in unison.

Steve looked at them in confusion. “What do you guys mean?”

“It means they like you Rogers. Very much. In fact, beyond like. They-“ Loki started to choke as Thor tightens his grip on Loki’s throat.

“You better keep your mouth close or I’ll drag you to Asgard myself doing it.”

Loki let out a breathy laugh. “Wow, all of that to keep Captain Rogers from knowing how you feel. What a God you are brother.”

Thor’s face turns red in embarrassment as he glared at Loki.

“What does he mean?” Steve looked at Thor.

Thor shyly avoided his eyes. “Uhm, it’s nothing Shield brother.” He awkwardly smiles.

Loki scoffed. “Goodness, you can’t even man up about this-ugh!” He coughs again as Thor tightens his grip around his throat again.

Steve walks right up to Thor and places a hand on his arm. “Thor, please. Let him go. Let’s talk civilly.”

Bucky gently pulls Steve’s arm. “Steve, no.”

“Bucky, please.”

“Sir, I would like to inform you that SHIELD has arrived.”

“Oh, finally!” Tony exclaimed. “Bring ‘em here.”

Thor lets go of Loki and snatches the wand that was attached to Loki’s side. “I’ll be taking this. To ensure it will not happen again.” He said as he waves it around which made Loki sighs.

“At least tell them to give me something to entertain myself.”

Nick and Maria came in and was glaring straight at Loki.

“Loki, you’ll be coming with us.” Nick simply said.

“Nice to meet you again and again too.” Loki rolled his eyes.

Maria pulls out a pair of handcuffs and Loki just willingly surrenders himself.

“Where’s the wand that you use to pull off that stun the other day?” Maria asked.

“It’s fine. It’s in good hands.” Thor showed it.

Nick sighs. “Well, make sure to keep it that way.”

“Should I be worried that he’s gonna escape again?” Clint asked.

“Don’t worry Agent Barton. We have called someone to aid us in this interrogation. She was very determined to be part of this especially when she saw how it is going out hand with Steve and all.”

Nick gave Steve a look and the latter blushes hard. “Uhm…I…can explain..”

“Well tell her that. She’s been wanting to talk to you anyway, Captain Rogers”.

“Who?” Nat suddenly asked.

“She should be in right about now.”

And just as he said, a beautiful brunette strolls in with confidence in her suit. The woman stops and a smile plastered on those well-known red lips.

“Hello, Steve.” The gentle and sophisticated British accent Steve knew and loves so well.

“P-Peggy?” A smile slowly crept on Steve’s lips. I mean who wouldn’t be when your first crush is in front of you.

But a deep frown was displayed on Bucky’s. _‘Fucking hell, I thought I wouldn’t have to worry about this bitch anymore.’_

“Hope you are delighted to see me, Captain.” She winked as she walks towards Steve for a hug. Natasha clicked her tongue. ‘I’m starting not to like her.’

“Of course Peggy! Missed you so much.” Steve quickly hugs her as well as he giggles a little. The Avengers felt tense at the intimate friendly hug, especially Bucky who was glaring daggers at the woman.

“Missed you too, Rogers.” She smiles into the warmth.

“What are you doing here?” Steve slowly pulls away from the hug but not letting go of it.

“Well, today’s news shook the SHIELD organization by storm. It was pretty chaotic in London’s.” She said as she playfully pokes Steve’s nose which he blushes so red.

“I uhmm…”

“You and Loki? I wonder what that is all about?” She gave him a sort of cheeky, serious look.

“You can let go of him now woman.” A menacing growl was heard. Even the Avengers know he is in a Winter Soldier mode. They know who this woman was and knew how much Barnes despises her. His rival for Steve.

“Bucky..” Steve pleaded.

Peggy looked at Bucky and gave a cold stare. “Barnes.”

“Carter.”

“I thought you were dead.”

“I thought SHIELD shipped you to Mars.”

“Guys, be nice please.” Steve looked at them pleadingly. He knew this is not going well with these two.

“So..what’s up with those two?” Loki whispered at Maria who was next to him while still handcuffed.

Maria clears her throat and whispers. “Rumor has it, but a lot of people said it’s true, that these two have been rivals for Steve’s love ever since their army days.”

“Oh, the three were in the army together?”

“Well yes, it’s just that Agent Carter was Steve’s instructor. So, from there things happen.”

“What things?”

“Resources of mine that Steve Rogers had a crush on Peggy Carter and it seems she does too, since witnesses told me that she would interact with Steve in such a flirtatious manner and the Captain being all blushing virgin about it.” Loki smirked at that.

“Is he still-“

“Yes, he’s still a virgin.”

Loki smirked.

“Don’t think about it. Barnes over there, as you can see has a bad temper and strong jealousy streak.”

“How so?”

“He was on probation and punished in the army cause he was jealous of Carter trying to get Steve away from him.”

“That’s it?”

“He tried to set her camp on fire.”

“Wow, he’s an idiotic green-eyed monster huh?”

Maria hummed in agreement. “Luckily officers caught him and no one was hurt. And that, is the story of the rivalry for Steve’s love began.”

“Interesting.”

Nick rolled his eyes at them both gossiping like teenage girls.

“So, Agent Carter what actually brings you here?” Natasha slowly.

“Well, I need to come down for myself to see what’s going on.”

Natasha glared. “You never come down. So why now?”

“Sharp.” Peggy smirked and tightens her hug and tippy toed a little to kiss the corner of Steve’s mouth. Steve felt like he was melting and floating at the same time and his heart was beating rapidly. Did Peggy Carter just kissed him?!

“Bitch.” Natasha said.

Steve looked mortified as he looks at Natasha. “Nat! Language, please!”

Bucky shrugged. “Well…she’s not wrong.”

“Bucky don’t encourage this!”

“Well, I will be one if you both or any of these assholes cross me.” She growled, as she glared at the others.

“Peggy!”

“Yes, Steve?” She blinked innocently at Steve.


	9. Oh, girl it's on! + You want Steve? Over my dead body!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helllooooo i'm backkkkk

“So...Loki…the God of Mischief.” Peggy said as she flipped through some documents, leaning against the steel.

“That would be me.” He said smugly.

Peggy closed the files and throws it on table, forcing a smile. “To what do we owe you the pleasure?”

“Oh, nothing much. I’m just visiting as you can see.” He shrugged as his hands were still handcuffed.

“Well, may I know the reason you visiting Earth 2 days in a row now?” She raised her brow.

Loki smirked. “Something tells me that you know the answer.”

She smiles challengingly. “I do have a strong guess in my mind.” She then looked at the mirror glass window where the Avengers, Fury and Maria were behind and winked playfully directly (somehow accurately) at Steve.

Steve flushed a deep shade of red as he knows she was directly aiming him. He suddenly yelped when Bucky (who was very much grumpy) squeezed the side of his waist, pulling him to his side. “Ugh! Bucky stop.” Steve tried to escape the tight hold but the Winter Soldier was set on pinning him there.

“Oh for Heaven’s sake let him go, Barnes.” The Black Widow slaps his arm hard and kicks his thigh in the process. Natasha then pulled Steve to her side, smirking at Barnes without Steve noticing, too focused on the interrogation.

Bucky mentally growled. Only God knows how much he wants to slap that red head away but knows he should not make a scene. The Avengers is still his rival for Steve but the biggest threat to his love life lies in the interrogation room in front of them.

Loki is one thing, who the heck knows what is going on in his head. And then there was Peggy Carter. The infamous Bucky Barnes could not deny that she is a tough opponent considering that Steve had a crush on her (to which Bucky will punish Steve later) which makes Bucky more fired up than ever.

He needs to eliminate her once and for all.

Having her here now would make matters worse. She’s definitely has something up her sleeves and he’s going to find out and destroy it.

No one takes Steve away from him. NO ONE. (Author: Chill Barnes, chill. Bucky: I can’t Steve is mine! Author: *sighs*)

“Well, Loki. The reports here show that you’ve only been in contact with Captain Rogers. Now why is that?”

“Is it appropriate for me to say that it is none of your concern?”

Peggy forced a polite smile. “I’m afraid not. Unless you do not mind being punched by my fist, then go ahead.”

Fury shook his head and sighed. There are times where she is just too blunt for the interrogation job but it could not be helped that she delivers outstanding results for any interrogation or research. She is not one of the top head in SHIELDS for nothing.

Loki laughed. “Oh you sound like my mother. If you weren’t born human you could be one of the Goddesses in Asgard. They’re pretty fearful.” Loki muttered the last sentence as if he suddenly remembered something.

Thor rolled his eyes.

“I’ll take that as a compliment?” She looked at him weirdly.

“Truthfully, you shouldn’t.” 

Peggy rolled her eyes. “Back to my question, what did you want with Captain Rogers? It seems like you’re very adamant in meeting him.”

“Well, you’re definitely not wrong there. My answer would be a rephrase from your question. I am adamant in meeting him because he sparked my interest.” He smirked and winked at the window, directly at Steve yet again.

Steve was blushing yet again like some virgin (well he is). Why are Peggy and Loki being like this? Are they trying to kill him in embarrassment??

Peggy clicked his tongue, pissed and burning in jealousy but tried to keep a calm composure. “Oh, how so?” She gritted his teeth.

“Look at the guy.” Loki said.

“STOP FLIRTING WITH MY STEVE!” The room echoed with James voice at the microphone where he turned it on for the interrogation room to hear.

“Bucky! Stop!” Steve tried to pry him of the microphone with the help of Natasha.

“Ugh, Thor I swear if you do not send your brother to Asgard, I will kill him myself!” Tony looked pissed at Thor who sighed.

“Please, give me time.”

“We’re not kidding Thor.” Sam glared.

“Yup. I can shoot him straight in the eye right now. The only reason I’m not is because I respect you since he’s your brother and all.”

“Well, looks like you’ve made lots of enemies in this short period of time.” Peggy raised her brow as she looked at the window. She may not see what was happening but she knows it is total chaos with all the noise and shouts, echoing throughout the interrogation room.

“I’m used to it.” Loki shrugged as he smirks.

Fury banged his head on the window multiple times.

Maria patted his shoulder. “Sir, are you alright?”

“I need 2 weeks break from this Avengers soap opera. This love drama with Steve is getting us nowhere.”

Maria nodded in agreement. “Their idiocy is on another level.”

…

Bucky was running after Steve who was walking with Peggy. “Steve, wait! Wait! Please- Get the heck away from me!” Bucky growled at SHIELD agents who were trying to contain him from going to Steve.

“I apologize on behalf of Bucky.” Steve said shyly, scratching the back of his neck. “I don’t know what came over him.”

Peggy stopped in her tracks and turns to him, smirking. “Come on, Steve. You know what came over him.”

Steve looks confused. “What?”

“Come on, Captain. You shouldn’t play innocent anymore.” Peggy came closer to him until her breath is against Steve’s chin., making him stumbled a little.

“I don’t understand Peggy.”

“Don’t play naive right now, Steve. Both you and Barnes have been together for a long time. Barnes has been sticking to you like a darn glue even when out of the army until now.” She rolled her eyes at that. “I think you know by now why Barnes and I are never in good terms and basically why the rest of your team behaves the way they do around you.”

Steve gulped and blinked. “Uhmm..Peggy could you clear that up for me? Do you know something that I don’t? I was wondering myself too on why everyone is so protective of me..is it because I’m Captain America? Like they feel the need to protect me? If they do, they shouldn’t though. I’m supposed to protect them.”

Peggy blinked in confusion and backed away a little. “Y-You still have no idea don’t you…”

“No idea on what?”

“Wow, I’m surprised Barnes has not corrupted you since I’ve been gone and all. Thought he would use that opportunity to claim you for himself.” ‘ ** _Cause I know I would.’ She purred inwardly._**

“Peggy, I really can’t keep up with what you’re trying to say.” Steve whines which made Peggy licked her lips.

Peggy smirked as she pressed herself against Steve, making the Captain trembles. “Guess I do have a chance after all.” She smiles so brightly with such twinkle in her eyes that Steve thought it could brighten the world. ‘ ** _Well, Barnes stupidly blew it, so I’ll be taking it’._**

**_…_ **

From afar, a very pissed red head glared at the scene. “Not so fast Agent Carter. The only way you can get to Steve is over my dead body.” She whispered.

“Hey, Nat! Do you want some cookies? I actually made for Vision but there’s extra.”

Natasha glared at Wanda which made her cower in fear. “Eeek! I-I’ll go ask the others. S-Sorry!” With that the poor witch scurried off from the menacing Miss Romanoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve: Why is everyone fighting over me?  
> Author: Steve, you still don't get it do you?  
> Steve: Get what? *blinking innocently*  
> Author: *sighs* Nevermind.
> 
> And guys dont hate Peggy she's just another competitor (very possessive) but i swear you will love her on the future


	10. Captain America is a Beautiful Tease Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello im back i am so sorry i've been busy during this time with family and classes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If there is any improvement, do give me you feedback. Would love to hear it! The more the merrier!

“So how do we do this?” Natasha said as she was reading a magazine while playing with a knife on one hand.

“Well, we have to get rid of that Carter bitch.” Bucky glared at the table in front of him, thinking of a plan to banish Carter from the universe.

“Don’t you think we should get rid of Loki first?” Clint asked.

“No need. Let Thor handle him.” Bucky said as he drinks the Scotch, still glaring into space.

“What did she do though?” Clint asked Barnes.

Bucky looked at him as if he was crazy. “That bitch was trying to take Steve away from me.”

Clint shrugged. “Did she like provoke or announce it or something?”

“Oh trust me, she doesn’t need to. She knows what she was doing. She was doing all she can to take his attention away from me to make sure Steve got closer to her. When we were in the army, she kept creating specific projects for Steve and herself to which it never existed, just an excuse for her to spend more time with Steve. Thank God I manage to prevent it most of the times. ” He growled while gripping the glass in his hand with so much intensity that it shattered to the floor.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Now you’re just being dramatic now.”

“Dude, you’re cleaning that up right?” Tony wiggles his finger at the glass.

“Later.” He hissed when he realized that he had cuts on his fingers. “Damn it.”

“Don’t be a pussy Barnes, it’s just cuts.” Clint said as he was cleaning his bow and arrow.

“Honestly, it can be used as an advantage.” Natasha shrugs.

“I know right.” Sam agreed.

“Oh yeah, totally would.” Clint agreed as well.

Bucky looked at them weirdly. “What the hell you do you mean?”

“Goodness you’re not an opportunist at all.” Clint scoffed.

“Why do you think he’s not a businessman while I am? Billionaire businessman at that. I repeat! Billionaire with a buh.” Everyone rolled their eyes, like they need to be reminded of that.

“Where is Steve anyway?” Sam looked around the Avenger Towers lounge area.

“I think he went with SHIELD on the Loki case for further investigation.” Clint said.

“Yeah, I think I saw Carter dragging Steve with her.” Natasha growled.

“Wait, what?!” Bucky stood up abruptly. “And you’re only telling me this now?!” He looked angrily at the female spy who gave him an annoyed look.

“You were dragged by the SHIELD agents, remember?” Natasha rolled her eyes.

“You could’ve at least stopped them!”

“I don’t know if you notice but we were at SHIELDS Headquarters so any violence will be held accountable.” She crossed her arms. “She was linking arms with him and Steve doesn’t seem to mind which makes it harder for me to interrupt ughh.” She mumbled the last part.

“Plus, Wanda stopped me before I could even act on it.” If anyone looked closer, she was pouting in jealousy.

“You’re welcome!” Wanda’s voice boomed throughout the lounge but nowhere to be found.

“Urgghhh I knew she was up to something!” He throws his hands in the air.

“Look, I can always hack into SHIELD and maybe find some dirt-“

“-that will go against her. Not bad actually.” Clint continues.

“Cause I’m a genius? Duh.”

“I got to go find Steve, who knows how far she’ll go.” He was ready to move when Steve comes into the lounge.

“Hey, guys.”

“Steve! Where were you?” Bucky’s anger diffused immediately when he saw the face of an Angel.

“Oh, sorry I couldn’t catch up with you guys. Peggy needed me to aid the investigation on Loki’s. I got occupied with it. Thor is with them.”

“Bet she occupied your time huh Steve?” Natasha gave him a look to which Steve looked confused.

“What are you talking about?”

“Captain-“

“Bucky! What happened?!” Steve dashed to Bucky which made the latter stumbled back in his seat with Steve kneeling in front of him holding his bleeding hand. Bucky almost forgot that he had the cuts.

“Oh uhm so I kinda got the cut from the glass right there.” He pointed at the shattered glass next to them.

“How in the world did that happen?” Steve looked at Bucky sadly.

It was like an arrow went through his chest and penis. His heart melts at the intense care and attention he receives from the love off his life and at the same his mind is going wild seeing the beautiful Adonis kneeling in front of him between his legs, right in front of his dick.

Blood from his brain went to his South and straight to his erecting dick to which everyone noticed. (with the exception of Steve if that was even possible) The Winter Soldier in him could not contain himself from taking Steve away from them and rush him into the room and throw him on the bed so that he could ravish him.

“Bucky, tell me what happened.” Steve softly asked as he puts his hands on Bucky’s knees.

If God loves anybody then Bucky is grateful that it is him right now. Goodness how is it possible that Steve does not notice his obtrusive bump in his pant where his dick was standing proud that even Natasha hissed, throwing a pillow at Barnes to cover it.

“Uhmm..” He cleared his throat, eyes never leaving Steve’s because how can he when Steve is kneeling obediently like a naïve Angel, eyes pleading like those sad puppy dog eyes, red pouty lips that looks like it is ready to take all of Bucky in. Fuck, he could feel his dick standing even taller under the cushion.

“I-I was drinking Scotch and I might gripped on it too hard it shattered completely. The glass is definitely low quality, it’s too fragile.” Everyone looked at Barnes on how stupid the reason he made up. Well, like he cares, you can’t blame him for not thinking straight when your incredibly gorgeous crush is kneeling in front of you like he’s going to suck you off!

“Oh dear, that won’t do. We have to change that.” Steve said.

But before Barnes could say anything, Steve did something that none of them expected which caused them a heart attack.

He gently took Bucky’s fingers and licks the little cuts with blood, giving kitten licks before he engulfs the finger in his mouth, tongue swirling around it.

Bucky might have wet his pants at that point. His eyes wide as he stares at Steve’s wonderful indecent act. Kneeling, pretty lips wrapped around his finger (imagined replace by his dick, oh damn) and blue eyes looking all innocent and pretty.

Barnes shivers at such sensation that triggers all these imagination.

The Avengers were too shock that they have almost the same reaction where Clint and Sam might have a stroke, Natasha’s jaw dropped and Tony blinks stupidly with his own sexual fantasy in mind.

Steve slowly pulls away. “Sorry, if it seems weird but I’ve heard that saliva can kind of stop the bleed. I don’t know whether it’s true or not.”

Bucky does not care whether it is true or not but he is definitely grateful that Steve heard it!

“Oh! No, it’s not weird at all. You can do it more.” He said almost eagerly.

Steve smiles and shook his head. “It only needs a little bit Buck.”

“You sure? Maybe it needs more.”

“Pretty sure it doesn’t.” Steve looked at him weirdly and shook his head.

“This is the advantage I was talking about.” Natasha whispered.

“I think I figured that out too.” Bucky nodded.

Steve looked around and gasped. “Tony?! Your nose is bleeding!”

Tony snaps into reality from his Steve fantasy. “H-Huh?”

Steve quickly went to Tony and for the second time of the day, he made them have a heart-attack yet again by straddling Tony’s lap and sits on it where his crotch was against Tony’s. Tony mentally gasped in satisfaction. He was blinking whether if this is still his fantasy or reality.

Steve sighed. “Tony this is the second time you’ve experienced this. I think you should go check it out with a doctor.” The captain cautiously wipes the blood with his thumb that streaming down from Tony’s nose.

Bucky fisted his hands, trying not to lash out. He’ll kill Stark but of course not in front Stevie. He is too precious.

Tony blinked and smirks as his hands slides around his delicious waist, sneakily pulling him in. Bucky growled menacingly. “I don’t need a doctor when I have Captain Steve Rogers looking out for me.” He stared deep into Steve’s blue eyes.

Steve blushed. “Don’t say that Tony. You need professional help. I don’t know medicine deep enough. Only know what my late mother taught since she was a nurse. You got to take care of yourself Tony. You’ve been working too hard especially on your projects. My mom did say nosebleed can be caused by stress.” Steve caresses Tony’s cheek. Captain America’s big pecs (breast to Tony) was in his face. And that tight shirt that could almost see his pink nipples is not helping. AT. ALL.

Tony’s boner just popped yet again.

(In Tony’s dirty mind)

“Why don’t you help me Steve..feeling really stress after a long day of work.” He purred as he rubs Steve’s ass who was straddling him.

Steve bit his lips shyly and nodded. “Y-Yes Tony.” He pulls down his shirt to reveal his swollen pecs and perky nipple.

Tony launched his mouth on that mouthwatering chest, latching on those nipple as he pulls, twirls and sucks it hungrily like a hungry baby.

“A-AAAHHH! Hnghh!” Steve whines as he wraps his arms around Tony’s neck.

(End of imagination)

“Well, then maybe you should help me-“

“Steve! I got some bruises on my knee!” Sam shouted and lifts his left leg.

Steve looks at Sam. “Oh, no how did you-“

“Steve, I think I’ve strained my arms from shooting.” Clint said.

“You didn’t shoot anything today.” Natasha spat.

“I practiced.” Clint huffed.

“Steve, my shoulder is a little tense can you give me a massage.” Natasha stood up and smiles innocently and intentionally, seducing him with her eyes.

“Oh, I guess I could but I’m not great at it though.”

“Steve, my fingers!”

“Wait, my nose!” Tony holds Steve tight, afraid that he'll leave.

Chaos ensues….

While that was happening, Wanda, Pietro and Vision watched the whole scene from the TV in Pietro’s room while eating some cookies that Wanda made.

“You mean to tell me that even after all of this.” Pietro wiggles his finger towards the Avengers on screen. “Steve still does not have any idea about their feelings for him?”

“Yup.” Wanda nodded and chews her cookies.

“I’ve noticed he is quite dense and maybe naïve on this particular topic of love.” Vision nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello im back i am so sorry i've been busy during this time with family and classes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If there is any improvement, do give me you feedback. Would love to hear it! The more the merrier!


	11. Steve Rogers is a Stripper??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey im back! My online started and I'll be very busy but I'll still write slowly and try my best! Do givve feedbacks or any ideas or just what you think about the chapter! I LOVE YOU GUYSSSSS

“YOU LET HIM DO WHAT?! WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL IN YOUR DAMN MIND WERE YOU THINKING?!” Bucky shouted, literally the whole building could hear him.

“FUCKING HELL, I SWEAR YOU SHOULD BE FIRED YOU ASSHOLE!” Tony’s voice rivaled the Winter Soldier. It was quite a rare sight to see the billionaire angry, at most annoyed.

“Am I hearing this right? I may be from Asgard but I am catching up with mankind on Earth.” Thor blinked.

“You’re kidding me right, Fury?” Natasha’s glare was menacing enough to make other employees in the building to gulp in fear.

“What the shit is happening? Why kind of fucked up mission is this?” Sam asked particularly

“He said no, right?” Bruce said softly.

“This is has to be the best joke you’ve ever given us.” Clint said.

“No we are not joking, Steve agreed to us to go undercover as a stripper.” Maria Hill being Maria Hill said it with the most emotionless and deadpan face ever.

Silence.

Shock.

Just pure shock and silence.

“Before you threaten me again-“ Fury started but of course was rudely interrupted yet again.

“I will kill you and all the SHIELD agents.” Bucky growled, already tapping into The Winter Soldier mood. Agents there were already scrambling for exit, not wanting to risk of dealing with the Winter Soldier in being possessive of his Captain again. Ever.

“You need to be demoted from your position.” Tony pointed at Fury, pissed.

Maria cleared her throat. “Demoted does not sound suitable. It is not like this is some sort of throne-“ Of course Maria was interrupted yet again by them. Again. Honestly, Maria wished she could retire but Fury would not let her since he can’t handle the Avengers alone.

“As I was saying-“

“You are a terrible leader for SHIELD.” Natasha said.

“How could you let Steve do that? You know that he probably has no idea what that is…” Bruce said softly, very confused on why Fury would let this happen.

“Well if all of you would let me finish-“

“How dare you let innocent Steve go through that!” Thor roared.

Fury is just wiping his face in frustration.

“Where’s Steve?” Bucky demanded.

As if on cue, Steve came strolling in, completely unaware of the tension in the air with Wanda, Pietro and Vision together eating ice-cream.

“Steve!” Bucky sprinted towards the Captain as well as the others.

“Where did you go?” Tony asked eagerly.

“Oh Wanda, Pietro, Vision and I went to get ice-cream.” The four of them motioned the ice-cream in their hands.

“Why did you leave so early this morning?” Bucky knew the answer but he just wanted assurance that this is not true.

“Oh, Fury called me in for a solo mission.” He said as he licked the vanilla ice-cream.

“Wait, them? Why are they here?” Tony motioned towards the three latest members.

“Hey.” The three greeted coolly while still eating their ice-cream.

“Oh I bumped into them after the meeting and decided to eat ice-cream since there’s this really cool ice-cream truck at the park.” Steve said cheerfully.

Bucky was too distracted with Steve licking the vanilla ice-cream stick but tries to focus. “U-Uhm what kind of mission?”

“Oh, Fury said some drug dealer might be having some sort of affiliation with the aliens that tried to destroy New York three months ago. He might know something about the aliens and Fury said that this person might be at this club. He said that I should go undercover.”

Bucky’s face paled then turned angry while glaring at the corner of his eyes to Fury and Maria who pretended not to see him.

Tony was already in his sex fantasy of Steve as he stares at Steve’s talented tongue teasing the ice cream.

(In his imagination)

“Mhmm..that’s it Steve drink it all up.” Tony caressed the side of Steve’s cheek as his red lips are wrapped beautifully around his cock.

“Mmnn..” Steve looked at Tony pleadingly, blue eyes watering as he stared at Tony while he struggles to swallow his cum.

“I want you to drink every last drop, Captain.” Steve nodded a little.

(End of imagination)

“Steve, why did you agree to do that type of undercover?” Natasha asked gently.

Tony snapped out of it and was very much intrigued with the answer. Scratch that. He needs to know why Steve agreed to it. The only person Steve should be stripping to is him!

Steve shrugged as he continued eating his ice-cream. “Fury said it is the perfect undercover to catch the guy.”

The Avengers gave Fury and Maria the death stare to which both ignored.

“What kind of undercover Steve?” Thor just has to make sure, hoping it is not true.

“Stripper.” He said as he continues to lick his ice-cream, sinful tongue swirling almost like art. Goodness that vanilla ice-cream covering Steve’s lips should be a sin! They can barely focus at the subject at this point. Bucky mentally growl in possessiveness. He needs to kidnap him so that no one can see him at this state.

“Do you know what that is Steve?” Natasha asked carefully.

“Well, it’s someone who works at a club I assume.”

May God save the Avengers’ souls. How could Steve be so pretty and innocent yet so dense?

Natasha face palmed.

“What’s wrong? Did something-” Steve was going to ask Natasha when he realized some ice-cream smudges at the corner of his lips and tries to lick it away.

The men just popped a boner right there. Goodness the visual was just so adult rated, how his tongue moves around to wipe the cum-ice-cream and him looking so naïve to the wolves wagging their tails excitedly in front of them.

Natasha bit her lips because damn she would love to help him clean.

Steve finishes the ice-cream and threw the stick in the recycling bin (cause Captain America is responsible like that) with perfect aiming. “S-Sorry got something on my lips. Anyway, did something happen?” Steve asked concerned.

Everyone snapped out of it and turned serious.

“Steve I forbid you to do this undercover.” Bucky said with all seriousness.

Steve blinked at first and sighs in distress. “Bucky, this again? I thought we’ve been through this!” Steve whined.

“Steve, this is-“

“I thought I made it clear that whatever I do or choice I make is because it is my responsibility and will fully implement it. Fury gave me a mission and I will fulfill it.” Steve said sternly which just makes him even sexier really.

“Steve…” Bucky gritted his teeth. “Did Fury thoroughly explain on what your mission is really about?”

“For God’s sake Bucky, yes! That’s why he called me for a meeting to brief me on it like it has always been done.”

“Oh, I think he didn’t brief you on it enough.” Bucky clicked his tongue at Fury where the latter steps forward.

“Look, there’s a reason why he is perfect for the job and best to do it alone.” Fury said, trying to calm the situation down.

“Oh, do tell one eye.” Tony glared as he said sarcastically.

Steve gasped. “Tony! That was not nice! I Apologize!” He looked at Tony disappointed.

Tony can’t help but smile dreamily and winked at Steve to which the latter huffed in frustration. He loves the way Steve would nag like a Mama-bear; it makes him all mushy and happy inside. He pictures Steve as his wife, being all motherly yet stern towards their kids. He sighs dreamily, lost in his thoughts while staring at Steve almost too creepily.

Steve looked at him weirdly as he felt uncomfortable and turns back to Bucky ad Fury.

“Did he explain thoroughly Steve?” Bucky’s voice went an octave lower as he gets closer to Steve until they could feel each other’s breath. He sneakily sneaks his arm around Steve’s waist possessively and protectively.

Maria rolled her eyes at how dramatic Bucky could be.

“Y-Yes..” Steve shudders at the warm breath.

The rest of the team was definitely jealous especially Tony who wanted to rip that hands so badly but Thor and Natasha hold him back as they need answers.

“Then tell me what he explained to you.”

“You do know I’m right here right?!” Fury exclaimed but was ignored.

“He told me that I needed to be undercover working at a club catch the guy’s attention sneakily so that we could interrogate him properly.”

“Did he tell you how your undercover works specifically?”

“He said I have to gain his attention without being too obvious.”

“Which proves that you don’t know what a stripper is which brings me to this question. What do you think a stripper does Steve?”

Steve shrugged nervously. “I thought it was a secret code or just some sort of special names for waiters in clubs.”

Everyone just blinked and mentally facepalmed.

Fury started wide eyed. “Hold on, you mean to tell me you did know what a stripper is while we were discussing?”

Maria sighs. “I knew it was too good to be true when he agreed immediately.”

Steve looked at them worriedly. “What do you mean?”

“Steve..” Natasha gently said. “A stripper is someone who strips in front of people for money or pleasure or both. They would literally strip their clothes off as a part of their performance to pleasure customers.”

“W-What?” Steve looked at her shocked and confused.

“Not only that, they would do some other acts to like giving lap dances..” Tony’s eyes trail to Steve’s small waist and wide hips, imagining it shaking, dan- “Ohhf!!” He fell down due to the pain on his stomach caused by Natasha’s punch that stopped him from his dirty imagination.

“Tony!” Steve said.

“He’ll be fine.” Bucky said.

Steve blinked and suddenly flushed in embarrassment. How could he be so naïve? Goodness if his mother saw him, he’ll get an earful. He looked at Fury and Maria. “I-Is that what you guys meant?”

“Yes. “ They nodded.

“I really thought you knew. The reason why I chose you is because we found out that the guy is a big fan of Captain America. We thought that if you actually dress up in your suit and wear a mask while dancing, would definitely catch his attention.” Fury said.

Well that explains a lot.

“I-I….” Steve stumbles to find words. “We’ve already did the paperwork and everything.”

“Come on, we can retract it. I’ll go to the head office with you-“ Bucky said happily.

Steve suddenly shook his head. “No!”

“No?” Bucky asked confused.

“I gave my word. As Captain America it is my responsibility and I will fulfill my duty with honour.” He said sternly, full of authority.

Bruce finally speaks out. “Steve this is not like fighting villains and saving people..it’s stripping-“

“Even if it means stripping, I will do it with honour.” Steve said.

“T-That’s not what I meant..” Bruce hides his face in his hands.

“Steve.” Bucky growled.

“No, Bucky. You have to start trusting me on this. I appreciate your concern but I can handle it on my own.”

“Steve-“

“I’ll do it.” Steve nodded at both Fury and Maria.

Bucky pulled Steve’s waist to his making him gasps. “Bucky!”

“Then I’ll do it too.” Bucky said, looking at Fury and Maria. “I need to be part of the mission too.”

“All of us will do it.” Natasha said as the rest nodded.

“You know this mission does not really require that many people-“ He was cut off by Bucky.

“Under my condition.” Bucky looked at Steve and smirked.

Steve gulped. He has feeling that Bucky might have a devious plan.

Meanwhile from a few meters away.

“I swear this is way better than all the dramas on Netflix.” Pietro said while eating his ice-cream.

“I have to agree.” Vision said as he rests his chin on Wanda’s head, back hugging her.

Wanda nodded frantically, smiling so happily as she is enjoying the show in front of her. (She’s a secret fangirl of Steve-centric romance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey im back! My online started and I'll be very busy but I'll still write slowly and try my best! Do givve feedbacks or any ideas or just what you think about the chapter! I LOVE YOU GUYSSSSS


	12. Side Story 1: Captain Steve's possible nipple kink + 2 shameless perverts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a side story. This will be the first one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't judge me.

“I swear Dodgers is literally the luckiest creature that ever lived. PERIOD.” Tony said as he watches from the kitchen counter.

“No kidding.” Barnes scoffed, glaring at the said dog.

In the middle of the living room, Dodgers was nuzzling his face in between Steve’s gorgeous cushion like pecs (breast), as Steve scratches his neck.

“Aww, who’s a good boy? You’re such a good boy, yes you are. Good little boy you are~” Steve cooed. Dodgers barks happily, tongue lazily hangs out from its mouth. Saliva drips down on Steve’s chest that dampens the shirt until his nipple is seen through.

Unknown to Steve the two mean saw everything from the kitchen.

“Fuck.” They muttered.

“Dodgers you made my shirt wet.” Steve cooed to which Dodgers barks happily.

“I got to change-OWW! Dodgers!” Steve whines when Dodgers bit Steve’s nipple.

“What the..” Tony looked appalled.

Dodgers even started to lick Steve’s nipple through the wet shirt. “D-Dodgers! Ah! Dodgers don’t do that!” Dodgers stops immediately and gives Steve his sad puppy dog face. “Don’t give me that look Dodgers. You hurt me.” He pouts and lifts his shirt up above his chest. He starts to massage his pecs to soothe the aching feeling. He even squeezes his pecs, making it look even plumper than it already is towards Dodgers.

Barnes blinked. “What the…” He might have dropped his cookie without noticing.

Dodgers suddenly launches at Steve that the latter lies down on the sofa and starts licking Steve’s red bitten nipple.

“Ah! Dodgers!” The captain moans and bit his lip.

Tony and Bucky’s jaw dropped. All blood goes south as both thought the same thing. Does Steve Rogers have a nipple play kink?

“D-Dodgers no!” Steve manages to sit up and pull his pup away. “Oww….You made it red Dodgers.” He whines as he gently massages his nipple between his fingers.

“Fuck…Stark JARVIS records everything around here right?”

“Every second. Especially Steve’s.” Tony licked his lips hungrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides in a corner* I don't know what i am doing, just felt like it huhu.


	13. Side Story 2: Captain got milk +The scheming Black Widow ft Horny Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short funny chapter about how our lovely Cap cares for nature! 
> 
> I myself am trying to care for the Earth little by little even though it is quite hard. Let us all be environmentally conscious. Every small step matters!

“Steve, why are you taking a lot of Oat milk now? I thought you like Almond milk?” Natasha looked confused at Steve as he puts a few cartons of Oat milk in the trolley.

He smiles. “Well yeah I do actually but I see a lot of documentaries about climate change and environmental impacts. They say that Oat milk has low environmental impact and uses less water compared to Almond milk.”

“As wonderful as that sounds, don’t compromise your health because of it. You still need to take what your body needs.” Nat gives him a look.

“Don’t worry Nat I know. I’m just doing my best for nature.” He smiles proudly.

Nat dramatically sighs as she puts a hand on her chest. “Gosh not only you’re America’s Golden Boy but you can be Mother Nature’s favourite as well.”

Steve blushes as he pushes the cart and Natasha skips besides him. “Nat, don’t say that. I-I’m not America’s Golden Boy.”

“Don’t be shy Steve.” She teased.

Steve suddenly stops and looks at her, pouting. “I-Im not shy! I’m confident!” For some reason he takes one of the carton and somehow poses as if it was a dumbbell, as he flexes his muscles.

Natasha whistles. “Well, will you look at those delicious muscles.”

Steve got embarrassed but he accidentally pressed the carton too hard that it burst right in his face. “Ah!” Steve jolted in surprise. Face drenched with the milk. “Oh no Nat! The milk is everywhere. We got to go pay for the damage. We probably need to clean this..Nat?” He looks at Nat weirdly who was gaping at Steve while holding her phone out.

“Nat? What’s wrong?” He asked concerned.

Natasha was too deep in trance. Goodness the view. The image in front of her is phenomenal…Captain Steve Rogers wet with milk…white juices all over his face as if it he was *coughs*. Face wet with those cum-milk! His shirt, wet to the point his nipples were visible.

Natasha licked her lips and smirks. Unknown to the naïve Captain, the she-devil was taking a live video to show to the Avengers who each was doing solo mission and boy did that wreak havoc in the chats.

The Winter Soldier: I DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE MY STEVIE IS! THIS SHOULD NOT BE DONE IN PUBLIC! ONLY WITH ME! DAMN IT WIDOW! SHIELD HIM FROM THE PUBLIC NOW UNTIL I REACH HIM! I’M COMING STEVE, MY LOVE!

Iron Man: WHAT THE-STEVE IS PERFECTION! STAY WHERE U ARE! IMMA GO GRAB STEVE!

Thor: Widow! How could you let Captain Rogers do this in public?! *crying emoji*

Falcon: Nat what the fuck? Get Steve out of there now! But make sure you save the recording and send it to us!

Hawkeye: Yo, it’s going to be on the news and break the internet if you stay any longer.

The Hulk: Nat! What is wrong with you??!!! Don’t degrade his pride and value like that! You know better than anyone that he’s innocent and too naïve for his own good!

Needless to say it was a huge honour for the Black Widow to witness such a phenomenal view.


End file.
